We'll Be Together Forever
by TeachYouHowToFly
Summary: Sora/OC, Axel/OC, Seifer/OC. --
1. Chapter 1

"Sora, higher!" Little Jade whined.

"This is only as high as I can push!" Sora complained.

The two were six years old, and completely inseperable. Every since they were three, you never saw one without the other. They had sleepovers at each others houses, played at the park, did everything friends did.

Jade slowed the swing down to a stop and looked at Sora who was sitting in the grass in front of her. "Sora..?"

Sora looked up. "What, Jade?"

"Are we gonna be friends forever?"

Sora gasped. "I sure hope so! You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend, too."

xXx

More tears rolled down Jade's face. A week ago, she was forced to moved to the other end of Destiny Islands, she was forced to be parted from Sora. She hadn't stopped crying since.

Her and Sora were fifteen now, and still the best of friends.

"Jade? There's somebody on the phone you might want to talk to." Her mom's voice said through the door.

Jade picked up her phone and pressed the 'talk' button. "H-hello?"

"Jade? You sound upset." Sora said through the other end of the phone.

"Sora!" Jade felt immediately happy.

"Guess what!" Sora exclaimed.

Jade paused.

"I'm moving near you! We're going to be going to the same school again and everything!"

"W-what?! Are you serious?!" She wiped the tears away from her face. "W-when are you moving? And where?!"

"Tomorrow! And look out your window," Sora told Jade.

Jade did so. "It's your mom's car! Across my street! NO WAY!"

"Way! And guess what else!" Sora said.

"What?"

"Look out your window again!"

"Sora.." She looked. And screamed. "SORA! I thought you said you weren't moving in till tomorrow!" She waved out her window.

Sora waved back, big goofy smile on his face. "Well, we're bringing some things over today, but we're not officially moving in till tomorrow. Now get your butt out here!"

Jade laughed and hung up the phone.

She bolted down the stairs and was out the door before her mom could ask what was going on. She ran across the lawn and threw herself into Sora's open welcoming arms.

"Sora.. I missed you so much!" Jade said, almost breathless.

Sora squeazed Jade in his arms as hard as he could. "Missed you too!"

"Sora.. can't... breathe." Jade squeaked. Sora immediately let go.

"Sorry." He stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Let me take a look at you." Jade stood back and examined Sora. Clad in denim shorts, a button up plaid shirt, and flip-flops, Jade could tell what was going on. "Your mom dressed you, didn't she?"

Sora nodded meekly and blushed before smiling. Jade always helped him pick out outfits.

"One week, and you're wearing flip-flops. God, I should never be allowed to move away from you."

"Exactly." Sora said. "Hey, you coming over tomorrow? You can help us set up, and you can help me organize my room."

Jade nodded as fast as her head could go then hugged Sora. "I'd be happy to." She kissed his cheek.

Sora was shocked. This was something Jade had never done before.

Jade, realizing what she was doing, pulled back and blushed like mad. "Um, sorry.."

"Hey, it's ok." Sora said, blushing too.

"I'm just..gonna.. uhh... see you tomorrow." She waved quickly and sped off to her house.

Once up the stairs and in the safety of her room, Jade slumped against the door. '_God, I love him so much it hurts...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Axel passed her for what seemed the millionth time that day. No matter where she hid, he always seemed to pass by and see her.

Axel was one the most popular guys in school. Always telling teachers off, skipping classes, he had a reputation to keep.

Reena was what people called a good kid. Quiet most of the time, but spoke up for what she believed in. She was slightly nerdy, but didn't act or dress like it.

Reena walked through the halls of the school, determined to get to her next class. Up ahead, she saw Axel's group coming towards her. She saw Axel near the back, laughing at probably some stupid dirty joke. The leader of the group passed her, and knocked her books out of her hands. "Hey!" She shouted as the group laughed and continued going about their own way.

Axel, not entirely amused about what his group had just done, ran back to her.

Reena calmly picked up her books, unknowing that Axel was there. Until she saw a flash of red spikes. She looked up.

Axel held her science book and history book out to her. "Here."

"Thanks.." She whispered as she took the books. "You know you didn't have to help me." She said as she stood up.

Axel stood up too. "I know, but I felt bad for what they did. Some people can be so mean."

Reena brushed her hair behind her ears. '_He's so nice_..' "I better get to class. The teacher will have my head if I'm late!" She laughed, and so did Axel.

"I know the teachers are pretty cruel, but I don't think they'd have your head! Here," He slipped her a folded piece of paper before speeding off to find his group.

xXx

As Reena sat in her desk in her back, she thought about the piece of paper Axel had given her. As soon as they were told to open their books, she opened her science book, and got out the piece of paper. Inside, she found a phone number. Scrawled underneath was Axel's name and 'call me'. She stuffed the note back into her pocket and tried to pay attention in class.

xXx

Reena looked at the paper again. She smiled. Axel wanted her to call him!

She sat on her bed and picked up the phone. Taking a deep breath, she dialed the number on the paper. Once she heard it ringing, her heart started racing.

"Hello?"

"Is.. Axel there?"

"This is Axel."

"You, uh, gave me your number earlier? Why?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Reena! Hi! How are you?" Axel seemed cheerful.

"I'm good. Like I said, why'd you give me your number?"

"Thought you might wanna be friends or something. Hang out, get a coffee, maybe."

Reena blushed, even though Axel couldn't see her. "You.. want to be friends.. with me?"

"Yup."

"But you're popular! Popular people don't hang out with nerds!"

"You're not a nerd."

"Have you heard of my infamous yaoi manga and anime collection?"

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah."

"So? That doesn't mean anything! Meet me at the Twilight Town Cafe tomorrow at 6." _Click_. Axel hung up on her.

Reena sat there in shock for a good two minutes. Then screamed. She had a date with Axel!


End file.
